The Good Inside Him
by Scoobycool9 and LuckycoolHawk9
Summary: Max Thunderman has always been evil. . . but will he give his evil ways to save his sister?


**The Good Inside Him**

Max Thunderman was far from the goody two shoes that his sister believed was in him. He still didn't understand what that even meant to do this day. He was almost ready to attend Villain University and there was nothing to stop him. All he had to do was avoid helping anyone for the next twenty-four hours. "What does she mean by that?" Max mostly asked himself as he lay on his bed in his secret lair, it was the easiest way to avoid helping anyone.

"We're back on this again, aren't we?" Dr. Colosso asked.

Max turned to look at his pet bunny/ evil mentor who was extremely clingy, almost like a father. "No, we're not, I was talking about- my sister's best friend cousin," Max said, denying and making a quick excuse.

"Berry? The crazy chick that said that she was in love with you and want to have babies. I am pretty sure that she meant what she said. This isn't about Berry, it's about Phoebe," the talking bunny said.

" Yeah, it is about Phoebe, ever since I vowed to become a super villain, she kept bringing up that thing, the good inside of me, whatever that means," he said, getting up to look see if he messed up with his swoosh by lying in bed. "Nope, swoosh is all good," he said.

"You're trying to change the topic," Dr. Colosso pointed out.

"No, I'm not. I was just making sure that my swoosh was good for tomorrow. I really should shave," he said, muttering to himself.

"I told you not to make a facial hair growing machine, but no, you didn't listen to me and now you have this thing growing at the end of every month," Dr. Colosso said.

"It does help my supervillain image though, most villains have some pretty evil facial hair," he said.

"And you got middle age fully grown man beard, like something out of a bad cartoon,"

"So use my heat breath and reflect to shave it." Before Dr. Colosso could answer, Max had already done it and was clean-shave and looking about eighteen again instead of forty-eight.

"I totally didn't help anyone; wait, does helping myself count?"

"No, thankfully. Otherwise, the villain league would have less bad guys around them. Hmm . . . perhaps I should ask someone to make me a sandwich," he said, mostly to himself.

At that moment, Chloe teleported into his room. "Big brother Max going to be super villain, Chloe doesn't want that to happen," she said, as she liked her brother just the way he was. "Be good super hero like Phoebe," she said.

"No, I won't be a good hero like Phoebe because I can't be better than her. I only want to be something that I am already good at," he said, as his Thundersense and his twin telepathy activated at once. He knew Phoebe was in danger and then he heard her voice.

 _I need help, I'm captured by the recently turned psychotic Tech Rider,_ she said to him.

" Well, I didn't expect that one, I have to- wait, I can't- no, she's my sister- no, I'm a villain- no, he will kill her- no, I just have two hours to go- no, Phoebe will hate me again," he said, debating with himself.

"I think Max is broken," Chloe said in her cute tone.

"He's not broken kid, just doesn't know what to do," Dr. Colosso said.

"Family is always the right answer," she said.

Max looked over at Chloe. "I'm going to have to save Phoebe, can you teleport me to Mom and Dad?"

Chloe nodded as they teleported outside of their room. There were loud noises coming from them as they yelled at their favorite TV show. "Billy and Nora," Chloe said, as she teleported them to their other sibling.

"Max, I thought you were not coming out to tomorrow," Nora said.

"Yeah, I even didn't come down with that thing you wanted to reverse the facial hair machine," Billy said.

Max groaned. "Now is not the time for that," he said. "Phoebe is in trouble and we all have to help her.

"Without Mom and Dad?" Nora asked.

"They're watching that weird TV soap Opera, Hero Hospital," Max responded. Chloe nodded as they teleported to the area where Phoebe was tied to a very time sensitive machine.

"Max, you came. Don't-," Phoebe started to ask.

"Yeah, don't bring them," he said, before he was knocked out by something.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Max woke up tied next to Phoebe, Chloe, Nora and Billy. "Well, that didn't go well at all," Max muttered.

"Tell me about it, we're all tied to this by Tech Rider," he said.

"My final assignment to become a villain is almost done, I have almost destroyed the Thundermans, now I just need the parents," Tech Rider said.

"And to think I had a crush on him," Phoebe said.

"Well, he is kind of perfect," Nora pointed out.

Tech Rider was smirking, well at least for about ten seconds before he was hit by lightning. "Nobody kidnaps my kids and gets away with it," Barb said, as she was in her Electress costume.

"Perfect, now all that left is Thunder Man," Tech Rider started to say before he was punched in the jaw by said hero.

"Listen, punk, you're going to free our kids or you will be hurt," Thunder Man said.

Before any of them had noticed, Chloe had teleported out of said doomsday device. "Chloe, teleport us," Max said.

Chloe nodded as she took her brother Max and teleported him out. He was about to leave when that little thing in him yelled for him to turn back and helped. Max used his telekinesis to make the ropes away from his siblings. "Nora, laser the ropes," he said, as she did and it fell on the ground.

"Billy, Tech Rider is getting up, hit him hard," he said, as Billy listened. Phoebe already knew what he was going to say as she and Max took the ropes and tied Tech Rider in it.

"Now, the tech is all rid with ties," Phoebe said, trying to make a pun.

"Nope, still not cool," he said. He looked at the good he had done and how he had stopped Tech Rider with his family. "I think you were right Phoebe, there is good inside of me and I will 'try' to be a super h-, the thing you are and I will be better," he said.

"Sure you will," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes as Chloe teleported all of them.

Max walked down to his lair and he saw Colosso and sighed. " I hate to say this, but I don't think I am going to be a super villain, going to try the other way, heck if the son of Evil Man can do it then so can I," he said, as he walked off.

"Finally, he gets it," Dr. Colosso muttered as he went to sleep. Maybe knowing Max he knew that it was just a phase, or perhaps for the first time, the good inside of him had won. Who knew?

Max smiled as he waited for his family as they went to Splat Burger.

* * *

Max took one last look in the mirror as today was the day. Today he and Phoebe would become known as the Thunder Twins. The good had won, but of course the evil still resided there, maybe one day it would come back, but for now he would rock this heroic facial hair ( thin beard trim) and save the world.


End file.
